


To Hunt the Kings

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Caught, Even eternal maidens, Everybody wants a kiss, F/M, Key a car, Sweet, Vengeance is mine, bending the rules, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Artemis is on a mission:"I'M GUNNA KEY THEIR CARS!"
Relationships: Artemis/Original Male Character (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	To Hunt the Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ParadoxLogic for the LO Discord Holiday Gift Exchange! I really enjoyed their request:
> 
> "Artemis Falling in love with a boy or her laughable plots to get revenge on the kings"
> 
> While I have only written a little of Artemis in some of my other fics, I really enjoyed being able to get in her headspace with this! I hope you enjoy it! I may keep running with this later, but for now, this will stand as a one-shot!

Hidden in the shadows of an ancient apple tree, the Huntress waited for the perfect opportunity. There would be no moon tonight; everything had timed to perfection.

With no duties to attend for this night, and perhaps even the next (provided the mortals didn’t start complaining), she could focus on this act of justice for at least the next 48 hours….

After that, even her keen senses would be dulled, and she would need to sleep before hauling the moon around the realms that _next_ night.

But for now, it was enough to watch, listen, and wait for the exact right moment to strike.

The Huntress watched her prey with softly-glowing lilac eyes, large in her angled face with its elongated ears that could hear absolutely everything across the wide lawn and sunny driveway, and made her contingency plans. Her long legs were bent beneath her slender body, muscles relaxed at the moment, but power enough surging through her lean frame to propel her into action in the space of a heartbeat’s gentle call.

The violent Huntress waited, stalking her prey in silence, bearing a form no one would ever suspect housed such potent fury….

* * *

The sun was beginning to fade, and she thought this might be over on the first night.

So much the better, if it could be; but a Huntress knows not to fire into the wind….

Wait until everything falls into place….

 _He_ had emerged from the gleaming gold-and-cream doors high above the massive promenade of stairs some hours before, prowling like some beast of a man around the sparkling white lines of the convertible. After the second or third pass, he’d begun raging at the two potamoi footmen and the bright-red godling-valet that had brought the car around for inspection. There wasn’t even anything visibly wrong with the car; the “king” had just been spoiling for a chance to abuse some underlings, like the untrustworthy Traitor he was….

There wasn’t even anything visibly wrong with the car….

_Yet…._

* * *

The sun had gone down, and the car had been returned to the cavernous garage across the circle-drive from the house with its gleaming gilded-cream expanses. The Huntress shifted her flesh back to bipedal utility, calling forth from the aether a beautiful damascene-steel blade, fashioned with a simple leather-wrapped wooden hilt. Five inches long from tip to tail, it was by no means her smallest or largest tool:

But it would be perfect for the task tonight.

Creeping through the shadows, pausing with every footfall to blend the sounds of her own passing into the overall noise-scape, the Huntress approached her quarry, hiding in its den of steel and darkened glass….

The door of the garage wasn’t even locked….

_Excellent…._

She made it into the garage and pulled her phone from her pocket. She’d hidden her clothing and phone under the apple-tree’s roots earlier in the day, and had dressed silently after making the change back to her upright form. Thumbing with practiced ease across the softly-illuminated screen, she activated the flashlight function, already dimmed to the lowest setting.

The gentle wash of LED almost-brightness illuminated the white-and-cream of the convertible, just two ostentatious cars down from her current position by the small side-door.

She crept closer, kneeling down by the driver’s front tire, knife shifting to a ready grip in her hand.

_Now, what to say, what to say…?_

“Hey, there….”

Jolting to her feet, she flew onto the hood of the convertible with a crash. Knife brandished threateningly, phone held at farthest-reach to shine out torchlike in the darkness of the garage, she spotted her attacker.

Her attacker, who only stood by the same side-door, arms crossed over his thin chest, a smile of tolerant amusement on his face.

His oddly cute, gently-angled blue-waters face.

_Oh, no…._

_Not him…!_

“Artemis, you do know I work here…. I can’t just let lilac-bright eternal maidens waltz into my workspace with intent to harm and not at least attempt to stop them, can I?”

“Pretend you didn’t see me, then! Dammit! He deserves to be punished. _THEY ALL DO!!!_ ” She was hissing, spitting nearly, both at her incapacity to go undetected and the audacity of this irritating potamoi to accost her when she had a mission.

“Well, I would agree with you, but how does punishing the King’s cars punish him? Honestly, what’s the point…?”

She scoffed, snorting with exasperation. “The point? The _point?!!?_ The point is my knife on his damn car-door telling everybody just what kinda bastard he is! Him, and his brothers! All alike!”

She dropped off the edge of the car’s frame, landing in a ready-crouch, knife still pointing in slowly-weaving circles toward the potamoi’s chest across the garage.

A soft chuckle echoed through the almost-illuminated darkness, and then soft footsteps signaled the being’s approach. Artemis resisted the urge to back down and away: she was no coward….

No matter how her heart might be telling her otherwise….

“Well, you know, I can’t speak to the other two. But Zeus is definitely a damned fuck-boy.”

Artemis nodded, her hair flying before she realized that would obscure her vision. She sunk deeper into her crouch, unwilling to trust just yet, but something in her gut, instinctive and coherent, told her he wouldn’t stop her….

Not tonight….

“So, I suppose I could pretend I never saw you. After all, the garage was locked down tight, right? How could anybody get in here to key up his precious Caddy? Or, well, knife it all to hell and gone….”

He smirked, and she grinned, slightly feral-seeming most likely, back at him, waggling the knife in less-than-serious threat as he stepped closer still. She began to stand up, oh so slowly, from her predatory stance as he continued speaking quietly, velvet and rippling brooks in his gentle voice.

“I mean, I could pretend that. But I did see you. I’d have to make it convincing when I lie…. Seems there ought to be some kinda price that would make it worth my risk….”

_Oh, you devil…._

“Just what would that be, then…? What’s a worthy price?”

He stopped just a step away from her, and she finally straightened the rest of the way from her crouch. Her knife was still pointed toward him, but her hand was visibly more relaxed, and her phone was hanging limply by her hip from loose fingers. The only thing keeping her grip on it was the plastic ring stuck on the back of the case, wrapping her middle finger in security.

“I think a kiss from the most beautiful goddess I’ve ever seen would be sufficient for me to hold my tongue tomorrow morning…. After all, I wouldn’t be able to forget a promise like-”

The rest of his words disappeared as her lips pressed to his. She twisted the knife, angling it away from his body as his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer.

But like always, he went no further than that.

She was still a goddess of eternal “maidenhood,” after all….

But he’d helped her see, months ago, that nothing in her contracts and promises and vows said she couldn’t enjoy a kiss every once in a while….

Minutes crept by, and finally, he pulled away, arms and lips both. She lowered her head, hair curtaining between them in an inky waterfall of midnight shine. His fingers brushed along the strands in gentle silence, and then he was walking away.

“I’ll turn the lock. Just pull the door to when you’re through, and he’ll never know you were here, Huntress….”

“Thank you….”

“No worries…. As always…” The soft click of pins and gears, and he chuckled quietly as he stepped through the doorway: “… It was a unique pleasure, Artemis.”

It would seem as if he’d never been there, and she knelt beside the tire once more, trying to engage her brain for the task still at hand.

The tingling in her lips proved impossible to ignore, though.

“A unique pleasure, Vores….”

Smiling brightly now, the expression stretching her tingling lips with echoing sensation, she began scraping through the white paint, gouging the metal beneath so it would be sure to rust if it got even a little damp.

Knowing Vores as she did, better than ever after tonight, she knew he’d be sure to dampen the marks at first opportunity.

They might not be able to be _together_ together, but they would make this mark on Olympus, together….

Everyone would know _Zeus is a Fuck Boy_ ….

_Thanks again, Vores. Couldn’t-a said it better myself…._

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to forgive your Swoonie. I can't resist my world-building nature!
> 
> I really enjoyed making Artemis seem a little two-sided here: Huntress, and Artemis. Like, I tried to work in a shift when she starts to finally back down from being the predatory Huntress to just Artemis - a little horny, but still on a mission, but bordering playful rather than violent. 
> 
> Also, just, knives. Knives are fun to play with.... With adult supervision.
> 
> I also really liked setting things up to fill both of Paradox's requests in one! I realize it's not "falling in love," and more just "enjoying a nice almost-relationship that may or may not bloom further," but I hope you all liked it!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are yogurt to my darkly-coiled Self! 
> 
> *Shameless self-promo plug*: To understand the yogurt reference, read Titans Reborn, my original fic....
> 
> One final note:
> 
> Myself and other fanfic writers have recently been made aware that some readers of the canon (and fics based upon the canon) of Lore Olympus believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. 
> 
> Allow me to be blunt:
> 
> Nothing could be less true. 
> 
> Any similarity between my works of fanfiction (and those of other fic-writers) and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, as well as being a devoted superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s carefully-placed and exquisitely-crafted details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, even to the point of a single iota or detail, it is only due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. 
> 
> When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors - myself included - feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly. 
> 
> All of this to say - fanfiction is fiction-produced-by-fans-for-fan-consumption-from-an-overabundance-of-fandom-love. No one is stealing anything from anyone. 
> 
> Ever and always, the characters, settings, specifics of plot, and details of design all are borrowed temporarily from Rachel Smythe for my work herein as a fanfiction creator. I hope you've enjoyed, and thank you for playing, once more, in my headspace.... 
> 
> -Swoonie, 30 March 2020


End file.
